


Drop The Act

by StariNights



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also not, F/F, Friendsgiving, I'm queer and I Chose The Family!, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Love, Queer Family, Sam; the nonbinary lesbian of ur dreams, Sarah!! Is!! NB!!!!, Thanksgiving, This is like a vent, chosen family, just a lttle fluffy feelgood ficlet, the jacobs twins, they all soft, v v sarah centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: Softness around Thanksgiving bc I have a lot of feelings.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Drop The Act

Sarah loved her parents, her family. She really did, but holidays with them always hurt.

It was Thanksgiving and both Sarah and David were bombarded with questions about their lives from family members they hadn’t seen in a year. Questions like whether or not she was on the cheer squad like her cousin and ‘oh David, have you found yourself a nice girl yet?’

So yes, she loved her family, but it was all so suffocating. Everything she said felt fake and staged and practiced. Hell, most of it was. Lines she’d practiced in the mirror a million times before they ever arrived.    
  
David stayed at her side the whole time, keeping his nose in a book or face stuffed with food so that he didn’t have to answer anything. 

Then, both their phones dinged. She grinned despite herself and gave the old woman in front of her an apologetic look as she cut her off. “Sorry, Ally, really, but we have to go-” they both threw away their plates and gave out lovings before all but bolting out the door. 

Spades honked the horn of her old, toppless jeep with a grin, Warrior sitting in the passenger seat. “Get in loser, we got gays to see!” 

She laughed, climbing in. The doors didn’t open but her and David both had enough practice that it wasn’t so hard getting in. “shhh, quiet down would ya? Someone might hear you!” David managed between giggles of his own. 

“Ah, c’mon Mouth, don’t be such a closet case!” 

Davey sputtered as his twin leaned back, feeling the wind rake through their short brown hair. Warrior grinned back at them, “heya Sam, how’s your Thanksgivin’ been?”

Sarah- no. not here, here they were Sam. Tere, they were themself- groaned. “I’m starting to understand why my Aunt Jenna smuggles a bottle of vodka in her purse to every family event. I am one more boyfriend question away from bringing Kath to the next event.”

Warrior barked out a laugh, ”now that’s my type a woman!” Spades laughed, grabbing her hand in between the seats. Sam just grinned wider, closing their eyes and leaning back. Old punk music- Rebel Girl maybe?- blasted from Spades old speakers and the tall girl was screaming along to it, trying to get David in on the fun. 

When they finally pulled into Jack’s driveway. All four of them hopped out as soon as the car stopped. Sam bolted to the girl waiting by the door with a grin. They barreled into her with a grin, crashing their lips into hers. 

“Happy Thanksgiving babe~” they grinned as Katherine kissed them again.

“Happy Thanksgiving, darling!” 

Sam grinned as they pulled apart, Katherine grabbing their hand and pulling them inside, where the little friends-giving was already in full swing. Spot and Race sat playing poker on the floor with Jack occasionally butting in, Jo Jo waved at Sam enthusiastically, and crutchie was currently being sandwiched between both his girlfriend, her girlfriend, and his boyfriend. He did not look to have any complaints. 

Jack caught sight of them and beamed, hopping up to wrap his arms around David’s shoulders. He pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek as Sam faked gagged. “Ewww, get your hands off my brother!”

“Never!” he grinned, pressing another kiss to the side of a laughing Davey’s face. 

Spades made her way to the boys playing poker, telling them to deal her in as Warrior took up residence in her lap. 

“MlM vs WlW, a historic moment,” Race commented with a grin, dealing her in. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile as Kath leaned her head on their shoulder, arm around their waist. “How ya’ feelin, baby?”

They sniffed, leaning their head on hers as they watched their friends move around them. Jack pulled Davey to the couch, going back to jeer at the three playing cards. Henry was talking to Romeo about something or another as Specs slept on the other boy’s shoulder. Jo Jo was telling a very animated story to Mike, Ike, and Splasher, waving their hands so dramatically they almost smacked Splasher directly in her face. 

It was all so warm and chaotic and just so, so //real//. 

“Absolutely perfect, Kath”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just complete and utter fluff. Its just to make me feel good bc i miss and love my friends and the holidays have been... Messy for me. I was originally going to have this be Hanukkah , but I don't feel comfortable describing a holiday I don't know enough about and I don't want to write something wrong. I'll have to so more research before I write anything with it so Thanksgiving it is!


End file.
